André's 'Friends'
by Zakumi122
Summary: André's Always been there for his friends! But what happens when his friends aren't there for him? ONE-SHOT! MOSTLY in Tori's observation of everything. Rated T for Character Death.


**Hey guys, another Zakumi122 story, going all Victorious on you guys! **

**Summary: André's always been there for his friends! But what happens when they aren't there for him?**

**Words: 4206**

**One-Shot. MOSTLY Tori's observation on everything. Enjoy!**

* * *

The dark clouds hung in the sky, reminding every one of the terrible events of this late Friday evening. Everyone had arrived at the hospital in a rush not sparing glances at the nurses who gave them angry glares for being shoved out their way. How could this have happened? He was always so happy and always showed people a good time even when they felt low in the dumps. Tori Vega, Beck Oliver, Robbie Shapiro, Cat Valentine and Jade West had received a call earlier from the person they were all now there to see; André. That's right André Harris the musical prodigy, the best, friendliest guy in Hollywood Arts was now lying in a hospital bed somewhere because none of his 'Friends' would bother to answer their phones when he called them, or at the very least text him back.

They couldn't believe what was happening, they couldn't believe what they had heard when they were first told about the incident.

_**Flash Back.**_

**Tori and the rest of the gang minus the chocolate pianist were all at the Vega household; enjoying an action, comedy film. They usually watched a romantic film but since Beck and Jade were the only couple in the group the others felt left out while watching those, Cat once stated that it was a 'slushy' genre which earned her a few stares but everyone got the idea she was trying to imply.**

**Mid-way through the movie Tori was no longer paying attention to the movie; she instead sat with her pear phone in hand sending texts to someone. Jade got irritated by this and snatched the brunette's phone away, "Hey!" she exclaimed slightly irritated. Beck gave Jade a look that implied for her to give Tori her phone back. After a loud groan the gothic girl returned the phone to her frenemy, who in turn went straight back to sending mass texts.**

"**Who in the name of Gundy are you texting!?" she finally snapped**

"**Yeah, Vega you distractin' the 'R' man!" Rex added. Robbie gave Rex a slight smile as a sign of thanks for the new nickname which wasn't something rude or hurtful. Rex then continued, "Oh and Miss Wazzy over here." This earned the puppet a time out in the backpack.**

**Tori ignored the duo as she explained, "Have any of you guys heard from André?" Robbie quietly scoffed to himself, no one else noticed how he's anger started to boil at the mention of André Harris, "I mean he called me at 7 pm but didn't leave a message." She finished looking at the rest of the group, who proceeded to check their phones.**

"**Oh yeah, he called alil after 7:10 pm" Beck answered first as the others followed suit naming the times which André had attempted to call each of them.**

**They had discovered that Cat had been the last person he had tried to contact. "Wait…" started Robbie "what did André say when you answered the phone?" **

**Cat pushed her eye brows together trying to remember the convocation between her and the musician. **

"**Oh he asked if he could get a ride to Tori's tonight because he's parents couldn't bring him, they were busy or something." She said with her usual high voice. **

"**And then what did you tell him?" asked Jade. **

"**I told him about the time my brother got a ride from one of his friends and wound up in Guatemala. But before I could finish my story, I ran out of minutes."**

**The group remained silent as their brains' desperately tried to comprehend as to why Cat's brother was in an unusual country. But eventually gave up knowing they'll never understand what Cat says.**

"**I'm just a little worried he's always here by now." Tori stated breaking the silence in the room.**

**Everyone remained quiet; they all practically jumped out of their skin when Tori's pearphone started ringing she looked at the name displayed on the screen, 'Mrs. Harris'. **

"**Shh, it's André's mom!" she informed before she answered the phone call. "Hey Mrs. Harris, we were just wondering where André was-" she got cut off by her hand over her mouth, to hide a gasp. **

"**Wait but, how did this happen? Where!?" she asked frantically. The others could sense the worried tone in Tori's voice and her feeble attempts to hide her tears. "Ok, I'll bring the others we're on our way right now!" she quickly said hanging up the phone call.**

"**We have to go now!" she commanded while getting her jacket. "Why?" Jade decided to poke fun at the distressed teen. Tori spun and looked Jade straight in the eye with so much intensity the tension in the room was now overflowing "André's in the hospital!" she screamed at the raven haired girl. Jade's smug expression fell when she saw the intense pain in Tori's brown eyes, sighing she got up grabbed her jacket and looked towards the others, "You guys coming or what?" she simply stated. **

**Robbie grabbed Cats hand and rushed with her to Jade's car while Beck and his girlfriend got Tori and their jackets and started to make their way towards the door before Tori spun towards the stairs and shouted, "TRINA, TELL MOM AND DAD TO CALL ME WHEN THEY GET BACK! AND DON'T YOU DARE FORGET!" The three remaining friends heard a faint "Ok!" coming from upstairs before they ran out the door and all piled into Jade's Nissan pick-up truck. Cat, Robbie and Tori sat in the back while Beck got shot-gun and Jade was at the wheel.**

"**So Tor, what's going on?" Beck finally asked her. "I'll tell you at the hospital." Was all she said as Jade practically broke every law of the road speeding to get to her friend. Usually Beck would protest to such reckless behaviour, but he couldn't care less right now, he's best friend needed him and there's no way he isn't going to be there for him! No one said a word, the ride was frustrating and they couldn't breathe, wishing that their friend were okay, that he just injured himself doing some stupid boy thing as Jade would put it. The ride took 25 minutes and they finally arrived at the hospital parking lot, shutting off the engine the group starting running for the entrance 'Hmm looks like rain clouds.' Tori thought as she noticed the sky had started collecting dark fluffs and multiple flashes of sheet lighting could be seen. Snapping back into reality she quickly caught up with the others who were now forcibly pushing people out of their way to get to the front desk, even Robbie with his lanky figure was bulldozing his way through people while holding Cat close to his chest. **

**End of Flashback. **

Tori immediately spotted Mrs. Harris in one of the chairs in the waiting room, "Mrs. Harris! Mrs. Harris!" she yelled running towards the woman, the rest of the group turned away from the woman at the front desk after hearing Tori's loud yell. Cat spotted her over by the waiting area, as they all made their way to sit with Tori and someone they all assumed to be André's mother.

"_**Wow…**_" thought Jade, "_**she looks just like André does, same nose, height but not the eyes, her eyes are hazel, he's are black. Must have his dad's eyes.**_" Jade was then snapped out of a question André's mother asked. The groups all found their seats and each told their friends mother who he had called and at what time.

Tori started "Well he tried calling me earlier tonight but I was busy working on a song, I saw the missed call, but I always told myself I'd call back…" Tori was stuck for words at this point, "But you didn't." Mrs. Harris finished her sentence for her then looking over at Robbie to tell his story.

The nerdy teen looked down at his hands the moment she turned to look at him, "Well you see, André and I got into an argument at school today because of Rex… oh yeah Rex is our other friend who lives with me. But anyway the argument got pretty intense and I was still angry at him so when he called I just pressed the 'ignore' button." He slowly felt her eyes burning into the top of his skull as he kept his head down so he wouldn't have to see the look in her eyes.

"Well…" the tanned boy started "He must have called me right after Robbie, but I didn't answer it, I was busy tuning my engine and waiting for Jade to come over, we were carpooling to Tori's place, I should've answered but I just…." Beck's voice gave up on him as he, just like Tori was at a loss for words. He stole a glance at his best friends mother who he thought would be steaming mad at him, but she had an unreadable emotion he place he's finger on the it, but he wouldn't have to as a tear rolled down her face and she smiled at him.

Tori couldn't help but notice how calm Mrs. Harris had been through all of this, her son was lying in a hospital for, god knows what when one of them could've been there to help him, He could die because of them, why does she look so at ease?

Mrs. Harris eyes fell on Jade, "Ok, well, Har- I mean André was one of my closest friends, I mean in the two years we've known each other, André was the only person, other than Beck of course who could get me to relax in any situation. But I mean he's my boyfriend's best friend, so I guess he kinda learnt a thing or two." Everyone in the room couldn't help but give a slight grin at that comment, even Mrs. Harris seemed a bit amused; given the girls appearance she figured she had to be a tough cookie. Mrs. Harris then nodded for Jade to continue. Her bright hazel eyes focused on Jade's blue-green orbs, the raven haired girl took a deep breath and continued, "Well he called me just before I left to go pick up Beck, but I didn't answer because I, well I don't know." Her voice softened as she said the last part as she couldn't believe how much of a jerk she was, André always helped her no matter how much of a gank she had been to him, but she couldn't answer a freaking phone call. She hated herself more than anyone could ever understand. She took Beck's hand in her own as she slowly leaned over to his chair and placed her head on his left shoulder. Beck kissed the top of her head and whispered how everything was going to be okay. Mrs. Harris had already turned to Cat for her story but found the small red head passed out in a chair next to Robbie's with her head on his shoulder blade.

Tori explained what happened between Cat and André's phone call, when she finished the brunette recognised the look on the older woman's face, she then added "Cat's brother has… 'Special' problems." She using her fingers to indicate the air quotes around 'special'.

Mrs. Harris then leaned back in her seat as she thought about all the teenagers had said to her, she then closed her eyes allowing her tears to flow freely as she looked at the young adults one more time, by this time Cat had woken up. Mrs. Harris smiled at them, "Thank you all for telling the truth. Tori please don't look so surprised, you were all André's best friends and he has never had anything bad to say about any of you. I'm just so happy he has friends like you all. You he's father and grandfather had both passed away when he was young and it was a hard for him. But you all made it more bearable, I could never be angry with any of you."

"But…" started Jade, "if we answered our phones, we wouldn't all be here right now!" her voice was unnaturally shaky. Beck held her close and kissed her temple soothing her now uncertain anger. Mrs. Harris watched the scene and smiled at them, "Now I can see why he had that little crush on you, and I can see why he's best friend means so much to him. You two definitely gave him a lot to laugh about."

They all gasped at this information, the only other person who had known about this was Tori but she hadn't expected André's mom to let his secret out so freely. Jade was stuck for as she looked back at Beck, the tanned, bushy haired boy started to grin and chuckle aloud, everyone soon followed suit, after about 2 minutes of a full out giggle fit, Beck kissed Jade "André's one strange character, I knew he like you…" Beck confessed, "I wanted to see what kind of best friend I had." Jade then smiled at him "And what kind would that be?" she asked still smiling at her boyfriend, "The best kind."

Tori smiled as she watched the couple stating that André is the best friend anyone could ask for, and he couldn't simply die from… Wait! Why was he in the hospital? They never did find out, Tori's face now morphed into one of concern and confusion. Everyone noticed this as Tori slowly looked to Mrs. Harris, "So w-what h-h-happened to A-André?" she asked not sure if she wanted to know the answer to the question. Mrs. Harris looked to her son's best-girl-friend and slowly shook her head, "I don't know…" she said softly, "They just called the house at around 9:30 pm telling me that André was badly injured and needed an operation, I came here as soon as I could but they had already started on the procedure, I haven't heard anything since then, then at 10:00 pm I called you, I figured you'd want to know, and I know he'd be happy to know that you're here." She finished with a warm smile that had the same effects as her son's because Tori couldn't help noticing she was smiling back at her friend's mother.

After three more hours the teens were asleep except Jade and Tori and Mrs. Harris had gone to the kitchen cafeteria for some coffee, which oddly enough Jade wasn't in the mood for. They had sat in silence pondering their own thoughts, when Jade spoke up first, "You knew he liked me didn't you?" Tori was snapped back to reality at the sound of Jade's tired voice. "Um, yeah he told me the moment he started getting a crush on you." The singer replied.

"So why wasn't I told? I mean we're all friends, well kinda, but I mean didn't I at least deserve to know?" Jade's voice was dipped with a hint of sadness and hurt as she looked at the half Latina sitting a few seats away from her. Tori sighed and placed her face in her hands as she explained. "Would it have mattered?" she asked raising her head and looking Jade straight in the eye, "I mean you're dating his friend, André didn't want Beck or you to hate him for liking you, that's why he wrote '365' to get over you. Listen Jade we are all friends here and André knew what the effects of admitting his crush to you would've done to everyone." Jade looked at Tori and blinked as her words sunk in, now Jade didn't like Tori and vice versa, but they had their heart to heart moments, and this was one such moment. Mrs. Harris had just arrived when a doctor stepped through the huge double doors leading to the operating room. "Harris!" he called looking down at his clipboard.

Everyone jumped at the name they were about to announce that their best friend was going to be fine with just a minor downfall like not able to play an instrument for a month, or something.

The doctor stepped towards the group clipboard held in his hand as he explained everything from the beginning, "Well…" he started, "It seems as though André had walked down the road on Sunset Road…" '_**What he was in my street?!**_' thought Tori as the doctor continued, "the story is still a bit sketchy here and there but a bye passer witnessed the robbing and stabbing of André. After they ran the witness proceeded to put him in her car and drive him to the hospital. When they arrived he had lost too much blood and had to get an immediate blood transfusion, but one of the cuts as we later discovered had severed an artery in his neck, we tried everything we could. We tried for hours but the moment we had gotten him, he slipped into shock and we had lost him again. I apologize to announce that we lost André James Harris at 02:12 am this morning." The doctor finished and started walking away.

Everyone froze, everything froze. '_**No. No way! THIS ISNT HAPPENING!**_' Tori's brain screamed as she just stood in shock of what she had just heard. André her best friend was dead, and it was their faults all of them, if they had just answered their phones and if Cat had just stopped talking for once and let André explain why he called, they would all be over at her house now playing a stupid game of "**Sing n' Dance**" on '**Playstaion**' but they aren't their all hear in a cold hospital as their friend lays in the other room in an eternal slumber. Before Tori could register that time around her hadn't frozen an ear shattering scream could be heard from Cat as she collapsed on the floor of the hospital and started crying loudly and uncontrollably and Robbie down with her, holding her with all of his might while quietly sobbing himself, Tori then turned to see Jade crying into Beck's shoulder and although he likes to act all cool and collected Tori wasn't in the least surprised to see Beck crying, quietly sobbing into his girlfriends black hair with bright green and blue highlights. Tori looked over at André's mom who was looking at her tears streaming down her cheeks as she pulled Tori in for a hug, Tori couldn't hold it any longer as she let her own tears flow from her eyes and down her face. She yelled and screamed and begged for André to come back to them. She wanted him here now, to cheer her up like he always did. To make hot Belgium cocoa with little marshmallows in them, she wanted André to hold her and tell her everything's gonna be alright in his soft jazz-toned voice. But she knew André was gone and he wasn't coming back, she slowly turned her head to the window and saw the clouds outside had also started crying, releasing tons of rain water down upon the city of Hollywood as Tori realized that André was in heaven, she knew it was his tears, because André only ever cried when his friends were in pain and he couldn't do anything to help.

* * *

_**The Funeral**_

Tori was in her bedroom looking at herself in the mirror, she hated wearing black, it was more Jade's thing anyway but she had to, because today was the day, they day they bury him, her best friend; André J. Harris. Trina knocked on her door and peeped in side to find her baby sister looking at herself in the mirror. Tori couldn't help but notice the very decent, very un-Trina outfit her older sister had on; Trina wore a beautiful black simple dress with silver beadings along the collar and the bottom of her dress which came down below her knees, her hair had been straightened and pulled into a very neat pony tail. Tori wore a simple black dress not a mini but an actual dress which was tight around her chest and became loose and flowed towards the bottom of her legs, Tori's hair was pulled back into a neat bun held together by two chopsticks.

"Baby sis, come on, mom says its time to go." Trina said softly as if speaking to an animal that would attack if startled by sound, but Tori was numb, the loss of her best friend, the sympathetic looks everyone gave her and her friends when they walked past just wazzed her off. They slowly got into their family car as the drove to the graveyard; the ride was quiet and felt as if it went on forever. When they had finally arrived they were greeted at the door by André's mother and someone who Tori knew to be his father. As they made their way through the house the first thing Tori had noticed is André's grandmother sitting a piano crying into a tissue, she wanted to go over there but was stopped but André's Aunt Linda, "Don't, I know its really sad but she needs time alone. By the way I'm-was André's Aunt Linda. You must Tori. Yup, high cheekbones, André said you're quite the cutie." Linda smiled as she turned on her heel, "I'm sorry there's a lot I have to do before the service starts, so if you'll excuse me." Tori smiled at Linda and couldn't help but feel her spirits lift a bit as she finally understood where André got his laid back, gangster from.

"Tori." A small voice came from behind her to find Cat not so cheery anymore Cat, ever since that night in the hospital, Cat's been really low in the dumps and she felt as she would place it 'phooey' about everything. Cat looked stunning in her black poof dress and her bright red hair tied back in to a long single braid down her back. "Jadey did it for me." She finally stated as Tori realized she had been staring at Cat's hair.

"You look beautiful, Cat." Tori said with a smile, "Yeah she does." A familiar voice was heard behind them as the spotted Robbie wearing a simple tuxedo and his hair was greased back. "André said it made me look cool, so I'm doing it in memory of him." He simply answered the questions they had been contemplating to ask.

"Hey, guys." They heard a voice from the entrance as Beck walked in with Jade on his arm both looking like they just came out of a 60's gangster movie, Beck had a black dress shirt, silver waistcoat and black jacket and pants on, his hair was its usual bushy type. While Jade wore long black skinny jeans and a black dress over them with silver strokes along the torso, she also wore a small, black woman's leather jacket with the name of their friend; 'André' on it with musical notes around it, she also didn't wear her normal combat boots but she wore black ballet pumps.

They all went outside to find some good seats before the ceremony started only to find they're seats had already been reserved the seating order went as follows: Charlotte Harris (André's grandma), Mindy Harris (André's mom), Vera Harris (André's little sister), Tori Vega, Beck Oliver, Jade West, Cat Valentine, Robbie Shapiro.

They all took their seats before the ceremony started when Beck noticed something, "Hey Robbie, where's Rex?" everyone turned to the boy in glasses as he replied, "He didn't want to come." He stated

"Why not?" Cat curiously asked

"He said funerals make him depressed and he didn't want you guys to see him cry." He stated as if it were obvious. The gang cocked their heads as if they slightly agreed with the foul mouthed puppet. They sat and spoke, about, well anything really as they waited for the funeral to begin. Time somehow managed to deceive them as the noticed people starting to file out of the building and towards the seats; Tori checked her watch as she slightly gasped noticing that 3 hours had passed while they just spoke.

The pastor made his way up the podium as a slight breeze blew across the field and washed over the groups ears '_**I'll see you guys soon, a'ight? Peace**_' Tori's eyes flew open as she felt a wave of emotions sweep over her. André? Was it really him? She looked at her friends as she noticed that they all had the same face she did, they all had tears forming and Tori could see Robbie wiping away a few tears that were falling with no luck of stopping them, Cat praying while Jade slowly smiled and looked up at the sky, with Beck following suit, she turned to face the family and they were all looking forward at the pastor, clearly they hadn't heard anything, and if they did they probably assumed it was just their brains playing tricks on them. Tori looked forward at the priest and smiled as she very faintly heard Jade and Beck whisper;

"_**See you soon, André.**_"

* * *

**A/N: So I really hope you guys enjoyed it! I'm planning to make a second story that follows 10 years into the future so keep an eye out for that! **

**But until then Read and Review and tell your friends about it too!**

**Zakumi122**


End file.
